1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontal electric field mode liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device displays images in the following manner: a phenomenon in which the refractive index of liquid crystal is changed in response to alignment change of liquid crystal molecules caused by application of an electric field to the liquid crystal, that is, an electro-optical effect of liquid crystal is utilized. A horizontal electric field mode liquid crystal display device in which an electric field is applied to a liquid crystal layer by a pixel electrode and a common electrode formed in an element substrate is capable of displaying images with a wide viewing angle compared to a vertical electric field mode liquid crystal display device in which an electric field is applied to a liquid crystal layer by a pixel electrode formed in an element substrate and a common electrode formed on a counter substrate.
Among horizontal electric field modes, in particular, a blue phase mode employing liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase provides a short response time of 1 msec or less and does not require an alignment film. Therefore, the display quality of a blue phase liquid crystal display device can be improved because high-speed driving is possible, and manufacturing cost thereof can be reduced because the number of components is reduced.
Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 below disclose electrode structures of blue phase liquid crystal display devices.